Su Yu He
|chinese_title = 苏玉荷 |name = Su Yu He |relatives = *Mortal Emperor (father, deceased) *Tyrant (husband, deceased) |gender = !Female#73 |age = Millions of years (as ghost) |status = Dead |era = !4-#73 |race = ! *Humans--formerly#73 *Ghosts (Sentiments)--currently#73 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#73 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#73 |nation = !Tyrant's Empire#73 |level = Above Virtuous Paragon |first_appearance = 71-Mentioned as Ghost Pavilion's ghost*73-Name revealed |death_appearance = 73-As human*250-As sentiment |history = Desolate Expansion Era Su Yu He was born during the Desolate Expansion Era in the Tyrant's Empire. Her father opposed Empire's ruler, but couldn't defeat him, because of the Mysterious Secret. Eventually, he forced Su Yu He to marry Tyrant in order to learn his secret. Su Yu He became Tyrant's toy and in his hands she accepted countless degradations and suffered from countless shameless acts, but in the end, she was able to learn how Tyrant controlled the Mysterious Secret and her father defeated Tyrant. Su Yu He died from sadness, but her hatred toward her father forced her spirit to stay. When Mortal Emperor tried to obtain the Heaven's Will, it triggered Su Yu He's hatred; she went on a crazy rampage and attacked her father. He died in result, but Su Yu He's hatred remained so she stayed in the same place. For millions of years Su Yu He's spirit caused chaos and turned this place into ghastly ruins. Emperors Era At the start of the Emperors Era Dark Crow led to this place to establish the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Under Dark Crow's instructions had found the resting place of Su Yu He, restored her corpse, and buried her under the Yearning Lunar Peak in a beautiful scenic area. then played zither tunes in the Zither Pavilion for Su Yu He's spirit in order for it to transcend. After many times, in the end, her hatred finally dissipated, and she closed her eyes within the burial. However, the moment before closing her eyes Su Yu He gave birth to a yearning sentiment towards . This yearning sentiment followed Min Ren's zither back to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Eventually, Min Ren left his zither in the Zither Pavilion with Su Yu He's sentiment still attached to it. Even after he left the world, Su Yu He's sentiment remained. She hoped that one day she could be buried along with Min Ren under the Peach Tree, but it was impossible. She had no choice but to remain within the Ancient Zither. Later, the Ancient Zither sank into the ground by itself, and Su Yu He fell into a deep slumber for millions of years. At the end of the Emperors Era Mu Shaodi opened Min Ren's seal above the Mysterious Secret. Su Yu He's sentiment was disturbed by the commotion and evil energy pollution from the Secret, so she woke up. She wanted to stay alone, so she used illusions to frighten all the disciples in the Zither Pavilion and forced them to leave the Pavilion and the peak. Difficult Dao Era During the Difficult Dao Era Gu Tieshou tried to suppress Su Yu He, but failed. Since then, no one dared to venture into the Zither Pavilion. Current Era Around 5 years ago, Da Dan, who was considered the most courageous person in the Sect, entered the Zither Pavilion, but was scared by Su Yu He's sentiment and escaped from the Pavilion in terror. After Li Qiye regained his body, he came to the Zither Pavilion. Su Yu He's sentiment tried to scare him as well, but he played the Flowing Water Mortal Home melody on Ancient Zither; the melody Min Ren played for her back then. She recognized him as Dark Crow, because only he and Min Ren knew this melody. Li Qiye was saddened that she still hadn't dissipated and promised that he would dig out her remains and bury her under the Peach Tree, to fulfill her last wish. She told Li Qiye that she was awakened by the evil energy from the Secret under the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye believed that it was impossible, since he and Min Ren sealed entire place, but still decided to readjust his plans and check the situation in the near future. A few years later Li Qiye dig up Su Yu He's remainig bones and buried them under a Peach Tree near Min Ren's birthplace. With this action, Li Qiye fulfilled Su Yu He's last wish letting her to dissipate and find peace. |description = During her life Su Yu He was praised as the world's number one beauty. Just the shadow of her back was enough to topple the spirit of all living things, to force them to unconditionally turn their heads for another look. She was a beauty capable of causing the downfall of nations; a beauty with incomparable and absolute peerlessness. |cultivation = Su Yu He was extremelly talented. |trivia = * }}